Beg For It
by gngrlvr1
Summary: Sirius loves it when Remus begs. This is Slash and rated M for a reason


Beg For It

Another kink meme entry

So sorry, wanted to post this last night but my internet went a spazzy. Hope you like it.

Remus shivered slightly as the cool air from the open window caressed his bare body.

He was kneeling, face down on the bed. His hands were bound to the post in front of him with his tie. Sirius circled the bed, eyes raking hugrily over the exposed skin.

"Mmm I love seeing you like this. So beautiful. So helpless." he whispered as he ran his fingertips down Remus' spine.

"S...S...Sirius." Remus breathed, shuddering with pleasure at the touch.

"You've been a naughty boy Remus. You know what happens when you're naughty."

Remus whimpered as Sirius ran his hand over his bare arse, squeezing the soft flesh.

"Sirius, please." he moaned.

"Hmmm begging already and I've barely touched you. You must really want it."

"Oh yes. Sirius."

"We've only just started, and I still have to give you your punishment."

Remus quivered in anticipation as Sirius continued stroking his bottom.

Then, without warning, Sirius hand came crashing down with a loud crack!. Remus gasped and arched his back.

"So beautiful." Sirius whispered and spanked him again.

Remus moaned and writhed with each blow. The stinging pain sent shivers of pleasure straight to his cock.

"Please, please, Sirius." he moaned.

Sirius stopped and ran his hand over the reddened flesh. Remus hissed at the contact. Sirius bent low so he could whisper in his ear.

"Such a good boy. Taking your punishment. Would you like me to kiss it all better now?"

Remus could do nothing but nod. Sirius moved behind him.

Remus moaned in pleasure as Sirius pressed his lips to the abused flesh.

Sirius trailed soft kisses across his arse, causing Remus to whimper and moan.

When he felt Sirius' tongue swipe up the cleft of his arse he nearly arched off the bed. Sirius placed a bracing hand on his hip.

Once Remus had steadied himself Sirius grasped his cheeks and spread them, exposing his tight pucker. He bent down and ran his tongue over it.

Remus whimpered as Sirius swirled his tongue around his entrance then bit his lip as he felt Sirius' tongue slip inside him.

"Oh Sirius." he panted.

Sirius wiggled his tongue around inside of Remus. Licking and tasting and making him squirm with pleasure.

Remus sucked in a shaky breath when Sirius pulled away only to cry out softly as Sirius slipped one long, slender finger inside of him.

Remus moaned and pushed back against Sirius' finger, trying to get him to go deeper.

"Please Sirius... please...more." he moaned.

Sirius slipped another finger inside of him, pressing deeper. Remus cried out as Sirius brushed against his prostate.

"Sirius!"

"What do you wan't Moony?"

"You. I want you. Inside me."

"I am inside you." Sirius teased as he worked his fingers in and out of Remus.

"You...know what I...mean."

"Do I?" Sirius said cockily, slipping a third finger inside.

Remus pressed his face into the mattress to muffle his screams. Sirius moved his fingers slowly then leaned down and ran his tongue over the stretched opening. The motion made Remus' muscles clamp around his fingers.

"You want me Moony?"

"Y...y..yes." Remus breathed.

"Beg for it." Sirius commanded, speeding his movements slightly.

"Please, please." Remus begged.

"Please what? What do you want Remus?"

"W...want your cock inside me." Remus whimpered.

Sirius pressed deeper inside, stretching and preparing him. Remus bit down on the bedsheets as Sirius hit into his prostate again.

"Say it Moony, you know what I want to hear."

Remus sucked in a shaky breath. He closed his eyes. He was beyond aroused now. His cock was so hard it was painful and he could feel an ache deep inside of him that only Sirius could fill.

"F...f..fuck me." he said quietly.

"What was that? Didn't quite hear you." Sirius teased, pumping in and out of Remus.

"Fuck me." he said, a bit louder.

"Still didn't catch that." Sirius said, pulling his fingers out slowly.

"Fuck me!" Remus shouted.

Remus arched his back and cried out loudly as Sirius' cock filled him in one swift motion. Sirius leaned foward so he could whisper into Remus' ear.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes, oh yes, so good."

Sirius gripped Remus hips as he slowly pulled out then inched his way back inside. Remus moaned and tried to push back, to take him deeper, but Sirius grip on his hips held him still.

"Please Sirius."

"What is it Moony? You want something?"

"Please fuck me!" he begged.

"Tell me how you want it. Tell me how you want me to fuck you."

"Hard and fast and deep. Fuck me Sirius. Fuck Me!" he pleaded.

Sirius growled behind him and his grip tightened on his hips. He pulled out slowly ouce more before thrusting back in hard and fast.

"Yes, yes, Just like that! Fuck me!"

Remus screamed and arched and writhed in passion as Sirius slammed into him over and over. Remus tugged at his bonds, wanting desperately to touch his aching cock. Sirius saw the but instead of releasing him he reached down and began stroking Remus in time with his own frantic thrusts.

It didn't take long before Remus came, screaming Sirius' name.

Remus's muscles clamping down on his cock sent Sirius over the edge as well and he shot his load deep inside Remus' now trembling body.

After catching his breath, Sirius pulled out and grabbed his wand. He cast a quick cleansing charm the reached out to untie Remus.

Once released, Remus turned over and stretched out on the bed. Sirius laid down next to him and took each of his wrists and pressed soft kisses to the red marks left there.

"You were incredible." Sirius said.

Remus punched him playfully in the arm.

"And you're such a tease. Making me beg like that." Remus complained, sticking out his bottom lip.

"You know you love it." Sirius said, fluttering his long thick eyelashes.

Remus couldn't help but smile.

"I love you Padfoot."

"Love you too Moony."


End file.
